Conventional beds and cots for babies, when used with conventional blankets and sheets and the like, can have a variety of problems associated with them.
For example, it can be difficult to maintain the bedding in an appropriate position around the infant as it moves around while it sleeps; a child can also become cold if out of the bedding. Alternately a child tangled in bedding can become, overheated. The above mentioned problems not only cause restless nights but they can become serious hazards.
The campaign for sleeping on the back introduced by SIDS has greatly decreased the number of SIDS related deaths; however there are still around 134 deaths per year attributed to SIDS in Australia alone. Studies have shown that the risk of SIDS becomes greatly increased when an infant's face becomes covered by bedding.
There remains the need to provide a more effective apparatus to assist in reducing SIDS in infants.
The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.